Thomas
*John Hasler |us_voice_actor = *Martin Sherman *Joseph May |other_voice_actors = *Eddie Glen *Ringo Starr |name = Thomas |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = *North Western Railway *Ffarquhar Branch Line *Steam Team |basis = LB&SCR E2 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |top_speed = |designer(s) = L.B. Billinton |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = |arrived_on_sodor = |number = *NWR 1 *LB&SCR 70 |railway = *North Western Railway *London, Brighton and South Coast Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Thomas is a cheeky blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at Knapford, but now routinely pulls his coaches Annie and Clarabel on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. 'Biography' Thomas was brought to the North Western Railway from Brighton to shunt in the yard at Knapford. He was repainted from his blue-green livery to NWR blue shortly after his arrival, and was given the number one. Not long after Thomas had arrived, he started being cheeky to the bigger engines, which Gordon got him back for. He soon learned how to pull passenger and goods trains, and after showing his courage by resucing James, he was given his own branch line and coaches, Annie and Clarabel.T&F "The Adventure Begins" 'Personality' Thomas is a cheeky little engine who often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' world and soon he's bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line. Thomas works hard and he always strives to be a Really Useful Engine.T&F |The Official Website Technical Details Basis Thomas is based on the London, Brighton & South Coast Railway Billinton E2 0-6-0T.T&F |The Official Website He was based on the second series, more specifically, which were fitted with an extension at the front end of the side-tanks for increased water capacity. Ten of these locomotives were built between June 1913 and October 1916, the latter five of which featured extended side-tanks. The E2 class locomotives were mainly used for the heavier shunting and short distance freight duties in the London area and on the south coast, as their small coal bunkers made them unsuitable for long trips. BillintonE2side.png|LB&SCR Billinton E2 second series BillintonE2rear.png Thomas' design has a few differences from his basis. He has two splashers, an extra window on either side of his cab, and he lacks the back curve in his running-plate which was present on the E2 class locomotives. He is also considerably shorter than his basis. There are numerous other minor details that are either different or not present entirely. Livery Thomas is painted North Western Railway blue with red lining. His number is written on either side in yellow with red lining, and his window frames are painted yellow. When Thomas first came to Sodor, he was painted blue-green with white lining. His porthole windows were painted yellow and his side window frames were painted white. He had London, Brighton & South Coast initials and his number "70" written on either side in yellow with red lining. His wheel rims also had a white outline. 'References' }} Category:Male Characters (T&F) Category:Male Locomotives (T&F) Category:Tank Engines (T&F) Category:Standard Gauge Locomotives (T&F) Category:North Western Railway Locomotives (T&F) Category:0-6-0 Locomotives (T&F)